The Heart of a Girl
by Elora Potter
Summary: It is so easy to break the heart of a girl. But twice in the same day, its just cruel. And maybe is it enough to make her want to forget the place and time when she was really happy. Who broke Susan's heart then? Maybe not who you think.


On the walk crossing a beautiful park, all in reds and gold on this sunday at the end of october, two figures were walking, hand in hand. The guy, a tall nineteen- year-old blond with grey eyes, told a joke, making the girl, a very beautiful seventeen year-old brunette, laugh. His eyes were twinling, as he looked into his girlfriend's sapphire blue ones.

"Susan, I love you! Your laugh is just so beautiful, like my favourite love song. And your eyesare absolutly amazing, I think I could drown in them! I don't knowhow I could live if you weren't here! I just love you so much!"

And after saying so, he leaned and kissed her, and what had started like a sweet kiss soon turned into a full and long snogg. When they had to part to be able to breath, she smiled, and said

"I love you to, Vince! It's the first time I fall in love like this, and it's great!"

He smiled back, and they walked outside of the park, his arm now around her waist, her head on his shoulder. They crossed a few streets, and they stopped infront of the guy's house. She leaned to say goodbye, but stopped at his toughful gaze.

"What?"

"I was just thinking... My parents are not home today, would you like to come home and have a drink?"

Her eyes lit with plasure, and of course she accepted

"Yes, that would be nice!"

He opened the door, and bow to her.

"Milady, if you will."

She entered the house giggling, then removed her shoes and coat. They went to the kitchen, and talked about everything and nothing, laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

"...then I have this really cool collection of stamps. Would you like to see it?"

"Of yes, of course!"

He lead her to his bedroom, and he made her sit down on his bed, while he fetched his album. He sat by her, and started to show her his collection, commenting some of the stamps, while one of his hand went behind her back. Soon the album fell on the floor forgotten, while they were snogging. He pulled her on his lap, the soft touch of his hands on her sides making her shiver.

But when a hand sneaked up under her shirt, aiming at her breast, she stopped the snogging, and pushed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Susan! We have been together for five months! That's something that every couple do! Relax, it will be okay!"

"No!" She got off the bed. "I'm too young! I don't want to!"

"You are not too young! A lot of girls have already done it at your age! I'll be okay, I promise!"

"I said no!"

She aimed at the door, but he grabbed her wrists, his gaze darkening, trying to force her to go back to the bed. But she was struggling, and he lost patience,and slapped her accross the cheek.

She stared at him in shock, then screamed.

"How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"Oh shut up, bitch! You want it, you just don't want to admit it!"

"No, I don't! Let me leave!"

She opened the door, and was about to step out, when she heard Vince.

"Listen to me Susan! If you leave now, it s over! No matter how much you'll beg me, I'll never take you again!"

"Then it is over! And i won't certainly not beg you, you bastard!"

She ran outof the door, out of the house, barely grabbing her shoes and coat. She didn't even put them on, she ran barefoot up to her house, crying all the way, her heart shattering in a thousand pieces.

Peter was reading a book when he heard the front door slammed. He raised his head, and saw his sister running to the living-room. He followed her to see what was wrong. He opened the door, and saw her crying her heart out. He went by her, and took her in his arms. When her tears finally slow down, he looked at her in wonder.

"What's wrong Su? I've never seen you like that!"

"It's...it's Vince, Peter! He ... he wanted to make me sleep wih him, and when I refused, he...he got angry and slapped me! And then he said it was over, because of that!"

Her tears came back, and she hugged her brother fiercely. He hugged her, rubbing her back.

"I'm glad that you didn't let him, Su! I'm so sorry! But I've told you he was a good guy!"

She raised her head, anger now replacing the pain in her eyes.

"That's all you have to say! I told you?"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Sometimes I don't understand you, you know! When we were in Narnia, you were more discerning!"

At these words she saw red.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it? Narnia, Narnia all the time.You are not a King here, Peter, and I'm not a Queen! We are not the same persons, otherwise you would have helped me, not this pitiful 'I told you so, Susan'!"

He grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Su, remember, we will always be King and Queen! And I'll always be there for you!"

"No! We are just teenagers like the others! And you won't be there, you haven't since we came back from Narnia, you are not going to start now!"

She pulled awy from his embrace, and head back from the room. As she reached the door,she turned to see her shocked brother.

"Grow up Peter! We will never go back to Narnia, were we all really mattered! Best to forget it, because we will never know such great times! Never again!"

Abd she went up to her bedroom, to cry, her heart broken not only by the reject of the guy she loved, but also from the realization that for her big brother, the one she wanted the most to be proud of her, she would never mattered much again, not like when she had a crown upon her head. And she wished she had never known this happiness, because it was even worse to know that she had lost it forever.

A/N:

Hello!

It's sad I know, I've been in quite a bad mood recently, because I've felt quite lonely. So here it is, one of my ideas why Susan forgot Narnia. Love, or actually the lack of it. Easy, you might say. But certain for me.

This is a prequel to my other story _The Life After_, so if you want to know what will happen to Susan...

Please, review this one, I really want to know what you think about it.


End file.
